


A good day after all

by betawhitewolf



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: My own little spin on the season 7 trailerA small part of Elliot's brain registers the heartbroken no that escapes his mouth as he watches the ship, and Pathfinder included, blow up.He knows it's irrational, that the contract that all the legends made with HammondKind of prevents them from actually dying, but his heart still plummets along with the scrap metal of their ship.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A good day after all

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly made this because i recently rewatched the trailer and i had forgot about how heartbroken mirage gets as he watches Path "blow up". I love miragefinder and honestly the little snippets of it in cannon makes me so happy 😩💕

A small part of Elliot's brain registers the heartbroken no that escapes his mouth as he watches the ship, and Pathfinder included, blow up. 

He knows it's irrational, that the contract that all the legends made with Hammond   
Kind of prevents them from actually dying, but his heart still plummets along with the scrap metal of their ship. 

Elliot is so stuck for a moment, his brain turning to static as wind rushes past his ears. His mind turning to focus on the MRVN unit now twisted into scrap metal rather than his happy go lucky friend. 

He's dimly aware of himself reaching out an arm toward the ship, like that could in of itself bring Pathfinder right back to his side. 

But he knows better so he shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut for a second before he forces them open again. He lets his mind go numb as he shoves down the rising tidal wave of feelings and thoughts.

Elliot lets instinct take over as he twist in the air to make sure he's in a more viable landing position. His eyes rove over the ground below him as he takes in the new arena as it comes up to meet him. 

The place was stunningly gorgeous, enough to knock Elliot's brain into working rationally again. The trickster stumbles into his landing but he rights himself quickly his eyes stuck on the buildings as he moves forward. 

A small part of him distantly thinks that Pathfinder would love it here (he shoves down that thought with the rest of them.) 

Forcing himself to focus Elliot walks slowly up to the bridge in front of him his hands hitting the top to drag himself up. As soon as he starts to pull his weight up he's almost immediately hit with a Trident. 

Elliot feels like at this point the world has it out for him today as his back hits the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him. 

The trickster lets out a slight wheeze as he looks up ready to snap at the person, but he's immediately brought back to reality as his eyes lock with Pathfinder's optics. 

The relief and excitement that floods through him is enough to make him breathless again. The only smart responds he come up with as Pathfinder waves is a quite "hey." 

But neither of them get to focus on that for too long as a women stands up from behind Pathfinder to glance down at Elliot.

"He's not very light on his feet is he?" She asks Pathfinder an amused smile on her face but before the MRVN can answer the sharp sound of a ship warping in splits the air. 

Then the chirp of the AI voice starts "Olympic Arena active." 

The women turns her head to stare at it for a second before she chuckles and turns back to Elliot "Looks like the games a foot!"

The trickster watches her as she takes out a Flatline before she tosses it to him.

"I think you'll be needin that dear." 

Elliot can't help the sigh that escapes him "So much for my day off." 

The trickster reaches out a hand for Pathfinder to take as he moves to slide across the Trident with the steady help from the MRVN unit. 

As soon as he's in place the women takes off. 

Elliot has to admit that she's a pretty good driver as they fly halfway across the entire map all of their attention onto finding enemies. 

Eventually they do come across a fire fight, which Elliot delights in when he realizes who's squad it is.

After all It's always fun when he gets to take Revenant down a couple of pegs. As they fly by and Mirage catches sight of red cloth his entire being perks up and he's quick to pull out the grenade he had found. 

"How about you chew on this Jack!" He calls out as he lobs the grenade into the door as they drive past. 

He chuckles at the sound of the explosion behind them. The trickster turns himself to quip something to Pathfinder but instead he watches the other leap from the Trident and he hears several quick shots before the sound of a grapple catches his ear and Pathfinder is right back to where he had been. 

Mirage is always so struck by how cool the MRVN unit could be. Of course not cooler than him but still pretty damn cool. 

He's knock back from his thoughts as the Trident is suddenly whirled around. 

"Hey, whoa, what are you doing?" Elliot hears himself asking before his brain catches his mouth. 

The women just stands up and takes a small triangle shaped thing from her pocket before she tosses it out in front of them "eyes up lads!" 

Mirage watches as the other squad is forced into the air all of a sudden and grin splits his lips as he levels his Flatline with them and shoots. 

With the three of them together it takes no time for the elimination toll to ring out. 

"This is quite fun friends!" Is suddenly chirped from the other side of the trident and Mirage shoots his robot a small grin and laughs his agreement as their ride takes off again. 

The three of them are back to looking for enemies by the time he spots Ramya sitting atop a building with a sentinel in hand. 

He can't help but flash a smile at her, seeing that she had safely landed but it's quickly wiped off his face as he watches her charge up the sentinel before leveling it with their Trident and shooting. 

A small part of him thinks that yeah, okay, that was fair, but another is terribly unhappy and unimpressed with her as their ride suddenly veers and then another squad is full rushing them in a Trident of their own. 

But the women never stops taking it all in stride before a sharp grin suddenly takes over her features as she starts to speed up instead.

"it's time to get off lads!" She suddenly chirps and Mirage shoots his head up to look at her and he can see Pathfinder do the same on the other side. 

"What!? Are you crazy!?" He shouts as he eyes the approaching Trident. 

He hears her let out a laugh rather than answer right away. 

As they get closer he knows that he'll have to bail or be burned alive by an explosion as the Vehicles collide. 

So he glances at Pathfinder and gives the other a nod before he lets go and hits the ground at a hard roll. He barely hears the sound of metal hitting the ground too before Pathfinder crashes into him. 

As the two of them stop rolling they push themselves up just in time to watch the women jump out their Trident before she throws something out at the other team. 

Elliot watches the air warp for a second before a black hole suddenly appears and the other team is immediately sucked into it. 

He watches in awe as they disappear before the women lands next to them and then Pathfinder is throwing a thermite grenade and the hole disappears with a burst of fire and the other team in it. 

He's knocked out his musings when the women suddenly leans forward and plucks a petal from his hair, "ya got a little somethin there dear." 

Just like that she turns and leaves, a little robot quickly following after her that Mirage has just noticed. 

He watches her go before turning to Pathfinder.

"By the way, Who is she?" He asks as she gets far enough out of ear shot. 

"She said her name is Horizon! How fun is that!" Pathfinder chirps in excitement and Mirage's lips twitch into an amused smile at that. 

"So she's the new legend then." Mirage hums as he starts to follow after her and he can already hear the soft clicks of Pathfinder hot on his heels and the affirmative "yup!" From his favorite MRVN unit. 

As they walk in comfortable silence, listening for any gun fire ringing in the distance, Mirage snaps his attention back to Pathfinder, "oh yeah! It's good to see you made it out alive from that crash buddy!" 

Pathfinder beams at him, "oh, yes! It wouldn't have been any fun getting blown up from that explosion after all."

Elliot chuckles out his agreement as his heart twist with fondness for his friend, and yes the MRVN was only his friend he reminds himself as unwanted feelings bubble to the surface. 

By the time they've all reached the final ring Mirage has effectively run himself in circles around his own thoughts about the MRVN beside him for the millionth time. 

Horizon is the one that knocks him from his thoughts this time with a hand lightly placed on his shoulder as she pulls out another one of those triangle things. 

"Alrighty lads, up we go." She chirps and tosses it down at their feet and as soon as she does their suddenly in the air and Mirage finds himself floundering before a steady hand meets his back, "I got you friend!" Pathfinder hums and Elliot steadies in the air as he watches Horizon jump off and land on top of the building silently and as easy as if she was walking. 

Mirage attempts at copying her ends with him hitting the ground pretty hard.

He lets out a quite groan before metal clicks beside his head and looks up and into bright red optics.

"Are you okay friend?" 

"Yeah im fine Path, thanks for asking though." 

Pathfinder's emote changes into a delighted grin as he stretches out a hand to pull him up. Elliot gratefully accepts it and he's tugged onto his feet just as a Kraber shot rings out. 

Pathfinder drops quickly a bullet wound straight through his chest leaving him down. 

Mirage and Horizon both scramble to get out of the way of the next shot. Though Mirage's eyes stay fixed to Pathfinder as he drops down behind an air conditioning unit. 

He clicks on his com to call out to path without getting heard, "Path, buddy can you make it to me?" 

The MRVN unit tilts his head up and toward him before responding back, "I can certainly try!" 

Pathfinder makes it halfway to him before another shot rings out. The trickster breath hitches before he realizes that the Kraber user is shooting at the other remaining squad now. He lets his breath out in a tense rush of air before he scrambles over to pathfinder and grabs him while activating his cloaking to give the two of them cover. 

"Thanks for this friend!" 

"Yeah, yeah anything for you Path." He responds without thinking.

The MRVN unit lets out a happy hum under him before he shoves a medkit into his wire frames and is tugging him up. 

The two of them slide off of the roof and into the building under them just at the AI's voice rings out, "two squads remaining." 

Elliot doesn't even hesitate to drop his Phoenix kit for Pathfinder as he checks both of his guns before making sure he has at least a shield battery on him. 

Pathfinder thanks him as he starts to heal up and he's distantly aware of Horizon saying something but all of his thoughts are cut off when he they hear the sound of quickly approaching footsteps. 

Mirage immediately readies his Flatline at the door. He can hear Pathfinder do the same with his R-301 and he knows Horizon has also prepared herself. 

The three of them wait in tense silence for a few seconds before the door to their house is kicked open and Gibraltar comes running in, peacekeeper at the ready. 

The next two minutes are spent in tense fighting before his team comes out on top. 

The loud booming announcement of "YOU ARE THE APEX CHAMPIONS." Has Mirage vibrating with excitement and he happily laughs as he walks over to Pathfinder who's pushing himself off the ground. 

"That was amazing friend!" Pathfinder chirps his voice tinged with its usual upbeat excitement. 

Mirage can't help but preen under the compliment. 

"Bloody right it was! Good fighting you two!" Mirage startles slightly before feeling mildly bad about forgetting about Horizon. 

"Hey, you both did pretty F- Fan- Erm pretty good yourselves!" He responds and Pathfinder makes what he assumes is a noise of a delight before the sound of an airship interrupts their celebration. 

"Looks like our rides here." Horizon hums.

The other two grumble their agreement as they dip out of the building to be greeted by a MRVN unit that motions for them to get in. 

Mirage slips into the airship first before he reaches down to help Horizon and Pathfinder get in as well and then the three of them are off to their awaiting home base.

The ride is spent talking and celebrating, Mirage practically hanging off of Pathfinder as he quips and tries to figure out their new teammate. 

Once they reach base the three of them thank the MRVN's before they get off. They silently watch the ship leave before they actually head into base. 

Once inside Elliot lets out a delighted groan. Horizon seems to agree with his sentiment as she yawns and stretches a little before walking off, NEWT following loyally behind her. He watches her go for a second before looking around. 

"Home sweet ship." He murmurs to himself. He's about to go to his own room to change before a sudden pat of a Metallic hand stops him.

Elliot immediately perks up and turns to the MRVN behind him. 

"You did amazing out there Elliot! Thank you again for saving me!" Pathfinder says gratefully and Mirage can't help the flush or wicked smile that spreads across his face. 

"You were great out there too Path! Pretty damn cool if i do say so myself, which I do!" He pauses his ramblings to huff before continuing, "And yeah, like i said before Path, anything for you buddy." 

A small part of Mirage wants to awkwardly dip his head after the words leave his mouth again but he refrains and watches as Pathfinder's little emote changes from a happy smile to one with hearts around it, "Same to you Elliot! I'd do anything for you!" 

Mirage knows his face has to be on fire by now and he can't help the awkward chuckle that escapes his lips, "That's wo- Wonderful, Pathfinder, thanks man." 

"Of course best friend!" Pathfinder chirps again before letting go of his shoulder. 

Mirage takes that as his cue to escape as he lets another light laugh before awkwardly running his finger through his curls to muse them up, "Well im gonna go change, catch ya later Path." 

Pathfinder nods his head at him, "okay!" 

Elliot quickly turns and leaves straight for his room, his heart beating a mile a minute as he goes. 

But a smile starts to spread across his flushed face and he feels like school girl with a crush, it's mildly mortifying but also extremely funny. 

Well at least Pathfinder hadn't actually died, and, hey, they won the games so it was a win win for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read, if you did/didn't have a good day/night! Thank you for stopping by and i hope you stay safe! Love you all 💕


End file.
